The Grey Line
by Thastaer
Summary: Upon Minato's final moments what if he asked Kakashi and Itachi to watch over his son and train him to be the best ninja he could ever hope to be. What of the masks that the legendary ninja's hide behind. And where is Kushina?
1. Chapter 1

The Gray Line

**A/N: Yes I know this story has been a long time coming since the poll for this story has been up for it seems like ages , but I digress and am proud to say that the time has finally come that this story be unleashed to the public to see what everyone thinks.**

**A/N I would also like to promote my other fic that is a challenge fic by the title of Naruto: True Strength of a Ninja.**

**A/N: I would like to say I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts I only own my OC Characters.**

**Well on with the show!**

Prologue

"I've Been Having These Weird Thoughts Lately."  
><em>Three masked figures are spotted on a mountain, two standing and one kneeling.<em>

"Like Is Any Of This Is Real or Not?"  
><em>Three faceless people stand in attention in front of their leaders waiting for their first orders.<em>

"A scattered dream is like a far-off memory."

_Four figures form a plan of action while their vision is obscured by the mist of their enemy._

"A far-off memory is like a scattered dream."

_Three figures stand upon their summoned allies looking upon the mighty sand demon._

"I want to line the pieces up."

_The three figures look up nod then disappear as if they were never there._

The time has come to show our true potential and the Shinobi nations better prepared because we have arrived to take it by storm. Our enemies better be ready for a grueling fight because we will not be holding back. For our families, friends, and precious ones we will never give up no matter what is thrown at us and we will make them proud in the long run no matter what it takes we will do it.

That is our vow and our way of the ninja.

**Yes I know it is short but most prologues are trust me the chapters will be at least 4k in word count as of now since the story has just begun. **

**Read and Review and as of this moment I am looking for beta readers for all of my stories including the one that is on hiatus named Naruto: Mokuzaimusha Remastered so that I can get it back up and running. **

**As of right now the posting time table for the stories will be every Saturday and Sunday until I get it under control. Once I have the final story up I will set up a true posting schedule for all the stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my loyal fans, normally I would delight and excite you with the next chapter. The problem however is that me and my fellow authors are in danger of getting shut down. Barely three twenty minutes ago I came home after a long pain in the ass day at work, and I see authors that haven't updated in years, I'm all excited and clicked on their links to engross myself with joy...instead I learn that the administrators of this site decided to grow a pair of balls and take down several stories on this website over lemon stories and violent scenes.

I immediately called bullshit, most of us have been on here for years. Hell I've been a member since 2006, and I've heard of only two stories that rightfully deserved to be removed from this site. The first was called Blood of the Snake, Blood of the Fox; It was removed for cannibalism, excess amounts of rape, and scenes of violence that chilled even me to the bone. The second was called Akamaru's Lucky Day; Now I never read it, but I'm pretty sure it was about bestiality. Those are prime examples of fanfics that should be taken off the site.

But for the other authors, whose works I greatly enjoy they are in jeopardy. Some who have written fine, yet violent works and the occasional lemon is at risk. Hell folks I'm even at risk for my writing that depicts acts of violence and sex...well the latter for the last one. That ain't right and thanks to pyromania101 for giving the me the site of www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net we can hopefully put an end to this nonsense.

Now who's with me! Because I know these guys are with me and every author below this line after I copied and pasted/stole them from Dez Guardius.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

TheOtaku Akatsuki

Michael the Archangel

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

viscious aggression 101

IsealShisarakage  
>Uzunaru999<br>Dark-Knight  
>fearme80<br>Devilsummoner666  
>slicerness<br>Toa Naruto  
>Soleneus<br>kagedoragon  
>dansama92<br>KamenRiderNexus  
>Captive Crimson<br>KyuubiiLover27  
>MozillaEverer<br>4rm36uy  
>ebm6969<br>Repiece  
>phantomshadowdragon<br>Colonel Eagle  
>Timothy1988<br>ShadowZenith  
>awsm125<br>The Purple Critic  
>Darkepyon<br>Zombyra  
>brickster409<br>ChaosSonic1  
>Leaf Ranger<br>SoulEmbrace2010  
>Oni Shin<br>Silverknight17  
>Specter637<br>HunterBerserkerWolf  
>shadow-red0<br>The Roaming Shadow  
>bucketbot<br>AvalonNakamura  
>Avacii<br>Maxwell Gray  
>Silvdra-zero<br>Arashi walker  
>Lord of Daemons<br>Lord Anime  
>CloudRed1988<br>forestscout  
>The Lost Mana<br>Red Warrior of Light  
>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX<br>Mr. Alaska  
>Swagnilla-Ice-1985<br>MugetsuIchigo  
>bloodlust002<br>Nerverean  
>Kage Biju<br>JK10  
>OBSERVER01<br>MistressWinowyll  
>Count Kulalu<br>ronin504  
>ted009<br>Ralmidaz  
>lederra<br>Lost my shoe in Sheol  
>ToyHaunter<br>Hiyami  
>PuckReathof<br>demonsinger  
>konomu-Imout<br>LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
>yuseiko-chan<br>Elvira-baba  
>Icecce<br>iampieman  
>Ultimabloodblade<br>Gintoki  
>kumar9900<br>DemonAngel of Ice  
>dragon-cloud16<br>Harute Haptism  
>the green ace of clubs<br>Assassin King of Masyaf  
>Flame-Fist-Ace<br>Lucifer's Remnants  
>Story Reader 97<br>kniznik  
>NARUHAREM FOREVA<br>NHunter  
>Angry Hamster<br>Kouken Tenshi  
>Yume Saint-Clair<br>Oo-chan  
>jojo(non inscrit)<br>gaia (pas inscrit)  
>Estelle Uzumaki<br>Melana76  
>onarluca<br>Xanara  
>odvie<br>archiemouse  
>Fenrir the vicious<br>taj14  
>c i am a dragon<br>God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
>Warrior of Olympus<br>Xxfreefallangelxx  
>BituMAN<br>shadowcub  
>acepro Evolution<br>ScorpinokXV  
>Hunter200007<br>kyo anime  
>Nysk<br>Killeraction49  
>Storylover213<br>arya19  
>irvanthedamned<br>Kiranos  
>KingKidBadAss<br>nimb09  
>Paladeus<br>Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
>Kakkyou no Yami<br>Burning Truth  
>DrunkManSquakin<br>cabel1972  
>dynomike88<br>Tolotos  
>Hansi Rahl<br>Rekmond  
>Farmer Kyle<br>You-Lack-BadAssery  
>Silverscale<br>Cloud75JC  
>GunnerRyuu<br>Kurogane7  
>Raja-Ulat<br>DragonMasterFlex  
>Saphire Quill<br>shadowzefover5  
>Highvalour<br>Rinoti  
>2ndsly<br>guardianmaster4  
>Godlykiller2<br>munesanzune  
>DarkghostX<br>w1p  
>Lord Arkan<br>Xahn777  
>T3Ko<br>Dragon Man 180  
>Alia-Jevs<br>Fayneir  
>Ookami Ousama<br>Asdfth12  
>Burning Lights<br>EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
>eltigre221<br>Jarjaxle  
>HinaGuy749<br>Great Vampire-Shinso  
>Harute Haptism<br>Oxyxoon  
>high lord mage<br>FatalCrimsonScion  
>Starfire99<br>Doombreed  
>AdamantiumTP<br>NightInk  
>Wrathkal<br>Firedamaged  
>God Emperor of GAR-halla<br>xArtehx  
>Kapola Nuva<br>HunterAzrael  
>anime-death-angel<br>sabery  
>Bahamutzero94<br>Soul Painted Black  
>Infinite Freedome<br>Rodneysao  
>Shatsuka<br>jm1681  
>Ookami88<br>Akira Strider  
>empresskitsune<br>KitsuneGirl021  
>KagomeGirl021<br>Joey Blaq  
>Nex Caedes<br>Billy Buyo  
>lite spirit<br>CelticReaper  
>fullhouses<br>Felur  
>TitaniumWyvern<br>NeonZangetsu  
>LargerSnowdevil<br>I'm Yu  
>Define Incompetent<br>Caw-Raven  
>BackwardsHazard<br>lord Martiya  
>Umashido<br>pokemoncosmoking  
>sjghostwriter18<br>scout360pyro  
>taintedloki<br>MtSarx  
>kumar9900<br>TehIrishBrony  
>Uzumaki Crossover<br>Etsukazu no Kitsune  
>Ranger-kit<br>rts515  
>Soulblazer87<br>Kamigawa Nagamaki  
>F Archer<br>us4gi-ch4n  
>Shirabaka Tenji<br>Spear-of-the-doomed  
>Painsake<br>Ben1987  
>Spartan Ninja<br>dante5986  
>Victoriousvillian<br>Sage of Eyes  
>Boomerbambam<br>YosoNoAkuma  
>Megaman88<br>Angry Hamster  
>Warden of the Runes<br>Kiyoi  
>Silverstonedragon<br>Akane Mosoa  
>Cryofthewolf<br>Culebra del Sol  
>HouseMD93<br>Doc. K-9  
>dracon867<br>Moka Mcdowell  
>VGZ<br>Oirarana  
>Nightmares Around Winter<br>chuck17  
>Son Of A Wolf<br>Daniel Lynx  
>Sibjisibdi<br>sleepwhenyourdead1989  
>BackwardsHazard<br>Hunter200007  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>Zen Rinnegan  
>Duochanfan<br>alice the noble  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>BRD man  
>nano101<br>ShotgunWilly  
>EternalKnight219<br>deadak  
>Idiote<br>AkumaKami64  
>loki0191<br>konoha's Nightmare  
>zrodethwing<br>ursineus  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>neko-hikage-chan  
>Project Slepnir<br>Narora Senoku  
>spider79<br>ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat  
>belnonm<p>

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

Thastaer


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note.**

**I know it has been a long time since I have last updated any of my stories but family issues have came up as well as my muse deciding to run off with any ideas I had for updates. Luckily I am back and I am slowly but surely getting my muse back and I am glad to say that soon all of my stories will have updates and will be newer than ever. I have been going over my notes from the ones I have adopted as well as my challenges and I am proud to say that only minor things will be changed. Now that all of that has been said I am going to invite everyone to take a look at a new story that I have been working on during my time away and I hope you like it. The story is called Jinchuriki Have More Fun. In it I introduce 3 new characters that I am sure you will like. All three will have a major part in this story as well as one or two others. So I hope you are all ready for a fun new start because soon the ride will be going full speed once more thanks again for everyone's patience while I have been absent. And with no further ado I would like to introduce you to the new story. **


End file.
